Milagro
by Kmiloncia
Summary: Songfic. Después del último episodio. Yuki reconoce sus sentimientos hacia Shuichi y nota lo importante que es él en su vida. Un poco hay de HiroXAyaka. Read and review, no death and rebirth XD


Milagro

En el cementerio, frente a la tumba de su ex-senpai, Yuki le avisó a Tohma que volvería a casa. Tohma, por primera vez, reflejó sus sentimientos y se notó la tristeza en el rostro. Le costaba aceptar que, a pesar de todo lo que hizo por separarlos, Yuki fuera feliz junto al pelirrosa. Pero esta vez no hizo nada por evitar que el escritor se fuera. Tohma reconoció su error y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, ellos iban a estar juntos de todos modos.

Eiri… sólo déjame preguntarte algo… - el escritor lo miró - ¿Eres… feliz?

Créeme… me cuesta reconocerlo… es… algo superior a mí… ¿entiendes?

_Puede que salte al cielo_

_Creyendo ir al infierno_

_Perder no impide apostar_

_Tienes que ser un milagro_

Shuichi estaba en el concierto para promocionar su disco, cantando su nueva canción Glaring Dream. Después de todo lo que pasó ese día, Shuichi no hacía otra cosa que brillar, y el resto de Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, los más cercanos y hasta el público lo notaron. Disfrutaron cada una de sus canciones, lo corearon como si se tratase de un ídolo, se identificaron con cada canción. Cuando el concierto acababa, Shuichi dijo algunas palabras.

¿Saben? Alguien me dijo, hace mucho tiempo, que yo tenía cero talento. Que me rindiera, que desistiera, que hiciera cualquier cosa, menos componer canciones. Pero no, no le hice caso. Porque ¿Saben otra cosa? Me propuse metas y las logré a toda costa. Lo reflejé en el disco, en el concierto, en Glaring Dream. Y si estoy aquí es porque me lo propuse. Hay miles de bandas que son como Bad Luck en sus inicios y que creen que nunca serán nada. Querer es poder, ese es el mensaje que les quiero transmitir en este concierto. ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido! – se bajan las luces y se oyen aplausos y gritos

Hiro estaba realmente sorprendido con las palabras del pelirrosa. Sus palabras eran la pura verdad, eran su vivencia, eran su canción.

¿Qué habría echo Eiri-san si te hubiese escuchado?

Creo que ya sabe lo que pienso. Se lo reflejé en la canción, en todo lo que he hecho por él, en haber ido hasta allá a buscarlo, dejando mi trabajo de lado

Eiri-san tuvo demasiada suerte – dijo Suguru -, creo que encontró a la persona indicada para tener al lado – Shuichi sonrió

¡Shu-chan, noda! – una bola verde se abalanzó sobre Shuichi - ¡Brillaste¡Kumagoro está muy feliz¡Dice que eras como el dibujo!

Arigato, Sakuma-san – dijo feliz el cantante – aunque me hubiera gustado que Yuki me hubiera visto

¡Te vio, nanoda¡Brillaste tanto, que todo el mundo te vio! – dijo Ryuichi en su faceta infantil, Shuichi sonrió

* * *

Se había bajado del avión hace poco. Iba decidido, estaba seguro de que quería volver. No quería volver a sufrir. Paró un taxi y le indicó dónde debía dejarlo, y lo más rápido posible. Él había pensado que con Shuichi sufría, pero sin él también lo hacía y le costaba reconocer esa dependencia. Se dio cuenta que era demasiado cobarde, por tratar de acabar con todo de una vez sin luchar un poco. También se dio cuenta que el pelirrosa era mil veces más valiente que él, por el hecho de haberse atrevido a ir a buscarlo a toda costa.

Yuki se bajó del taxi. No escuchó música, pero había mucho público. En ese instante no notó que unos ojos azules y un conejo lo observaban.

* * *

¡Shu-chan! – entró corriendo el vocalista de Nittle Grasper

¿Qué pasa, Sakuma-san? – el mayor le entrega un micrófono

El público quiere escuchar tu nueva canción una vez más, nanoda… ¡Y Kumagoro y yo también! – dijo feliz - ¡Canta de nuevo¡Onegai, onegai, onegai…!

Está bien – dijo, algo confundido

Bad Luck salía confundido al escenario. El público que quedaba, que en realidad eran casi todos, se asombraron al verlos ahí. Sonó la música y todos gritaron. Shuichi comenzó a cantar, siendo observado por unos atentos ojos dorados.

Yuki escuchó atentamente la canción que el pelirrosa unas horas atrás le había mostrado y sonrió. Comenzó a acercarse, hasta quedar donde estaban Ayaka, Aizawa y los demás mirando.

¡Eiri-san! – dijo Ayaka, llamando la atención de todos

Le dije que su canción era patética – seguía sonriendo -, pero es tan insistente…

Que te llevó la contra y terminó por ganarte – apareció Ryuichi con su faceta adulta. Yuki lo miró extrañado

¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

Jajaja – volvió a ser infantil -… ¡Vamos, allá se ve mejor como brilla! – tomó a Yuki de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar, mientras el público le abría paso

Bad Luck, que estaba en el escenario, notó cómo el público se abría paso y dejaba caminar al vocalista de Nittle Grasper, al conejo rosado y al escritor, dejándolos atónitos, pero siguieron cantando. Shuichi abrió los ojos exageradamente al ver a su koibito que iba hacia él.

Llegaron adelante, y Ryuichi dejó al escritor de pie frente al escenario. Shuichi siguió cantando, se acercó al borde del escenario y se sentó, quedando frente al escritor, cantándole sólo a él. Su canción era para él, el público lo notó y comenzaron a irse poco a poco, repitiendo nuevamente la canción, hasta que sólo quedaron el escritor y el pelirrosa, que cantaba a capella. Cuando finalizó, el escritor tomó la palabra.

Te dije que esa canción era pésima. Pero no me hiciste caso, y fue un éxito

Tú nunca creíste en mí¿Verdad?

No, hasta hoy – sonrió

Shuichi, que seguía sentado en la orilla del escenario, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del escritor, que estaba como a la altura de sus rodillas. El escritor no le objetó nada, se dejó estar. Lo miró. Su mirada pedía un poco de cariño, de comprensión… se rendía… a sus pies.

_Puede que salte y me arrastre_

_Cielo, efecto retardante_

_Ceder permite hablar_

_Tienes que ser un milagro_

Shuichi – apareció Hiro lentamente -… reunión de última hora

¿Y a quién se le ocurrió la genial idea? – miró agotado a su amigo

* * *

¿Sucede algo, Seguchi-san? – preguntó Shuichi, que estaba en el escritorio de Tohma, junto a Hiro, Suguru, K y Sakano

Perdone, Seguchi-san – tomó la palabra Suguru -, es medianoche, tuvimos un concierto muy agitado y estamos agotados

Por eso seré breve. Acabo de llegar de viaje y también estoy cansado. El concierto fue un éxito, salió todo como estaba planeado, pero esa canción, Shindou-san…

Sé que no estaba planeada y todo fue improvisado, pero… tenía que cantarla…

No se preocupe, Shindou-san. La canción estaba buena, hay que pulirla – miró a su primo – y la pondremos en el próximo álbum

¿Lo dice en serio? – dijo muy contento

Hai – asintió el tecladista con una de sus sonrisas

¡Arigato!

Lo otro que quería decirles es... supe que había llegado atrasado al concierto

Gomen ne…

Y que tuvo que cantar Sakuma-san

Gomen nasai…

No puedes tener esos retrasos, era un concierto muy importante y…

Lo siento, pero me atrasé por motivos de fuerza mayor. ¿O acaso usted hubiese querido que Yuki se…?

Basta. Entiendo. Pueden irse

K llevó a todos a sus casas. Shuichi lo único que quería era hablar con Yuki, pero cuando llegó lo encontró dormido. Y, para no molestarlo, durmió en el living.

* * *

Shuichi se levantó y buscó a Yuki, pero no estaba, cosa que encontró extraña, porque era día domingo. Se preparó desayuno, tomó su mochila y salió enérgicamente del departamento. El día anterior había sido muy agotador y tenía ganas de dar una vuelta, ver la luz del sol, tomarse un helado y componer canciones en alguna banca o bajo un árbol.

Estaba tomándose un helado y decidió llamar a Yuki.

* * *

Sintió su celular. Salía "Shuichi" en la pantalla. Miró el celular… casi aterrado. Lo dejó sonar, pero se sintió observado.

¿Por qué no le contestas? – el celular dejó de sonar y Yuki vio a quién le hablaba

Nakano-san…

Yuki presintió que la conversación sería un poco larga. Se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole uno a Hiro, quien le respondió que no fumaba.

¿Temes algo, Eiri-san?

Ayer me di cuenta que él es de temer

Shuichi es capaz de hacer todo por los que quiere, y estás en su lista

Después de lo que pasó allá… - hizo una pausa, pensando si hacía bien tener tanta confianza con "ese tipo" – no sé qué me irá a decir… no sé cómo reaccionar… tengo claro que no puedo ser como antes…

Supongo que sabe todo lo que tiene que saber

No solamente eso – dijo, tomando una bocanada de nicotina

Un hombre como tú, que eres orgulloso y tratas de demostrar lo menos posible lo que sientes, debe sentirse fatal con todo esto…

Lo reconozco… fui débil

No, Eiri-san… no fuiste débil… fuiste tú

* * *

Shuichi estaba comenzando a preocuparse, llamaba y nunca contestaba nadie. Comenzó a buscar en los lugares que Yuki frecuentaba, pero no estaba. Decidió ir al departamento y vio el mercedes que comenzaba a partir y a Hiro en su moto. Shuichi corrió hasta el lugar, pero el mercedes comenzaba a marchar.

¡Hiro! – dijo, agitadamente

Huye… huye de él mismo… alcánzalo

Le hizo espacio en su motocicleta, pero Shuichi se negó. Subió y tomó su bicicleta que estaba en la puerta del edificio. Andó a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar el mercedes.

Yuki veía que su koibito iba tras él, cuando de repente vio que doblaba en otra dirección. Se relajó un poco y siguió andando hacia donde iba.

Estacionó su negro auto y se bajó, asegurándose que traía sus cigarros y el encendedor. Comenzó a caminar por la plaza, cuando de repente, iluminado por un farol, se ve una bicicleta y a su conductor que estaba a un lado, ya algo descansado, pues había llegado 5 minutos antes.

_En donde estés_

_Cuando quiera abrazarte_

_Y como estés ya estoy ahí_

_El sol entre tus labios_

_Soy el sol_

Shuichi… - el escritor estaba sorprendido – cómo sabías que yo…

Porque ahora sí puedo decir que te conozco – comenzó a acercarse a Yuki

Si lo dices por lo de ayer…

No busques excusas, Yuki – abrazó al escritor, sin que éste correspondiera el abrazo -… tú también tienes derecho a sentir, a sufrir, a amar…

No le des demasiada importancia a las cosas

Les doy la importancia que se merecen

Creo que exageras… - lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo

Ayer trataste de sui…

¡Basta! – Shuichi paró en seco. Yuki lo separó de él – Insisto en que exageras, lo de ayer no fue nada… fue algo del momento y ya

Por qué cambiaste de ánimo tan de repente – miró triste al escritor -… por qué no puedes ser tú alguna vez, por qué te escondes en esa máscara… por qué eres así… - se abrazó al escritor

Ni yo lo sé… - abrazó al pelirrosa

_Puede que salte del cielo_

_Seguro de ir al infierno_

_Ceder no es perder_

_Juro que eres un milagro_

Porque no quieres traicionar a nadie, no quieres herir a nadie, no quieres que los demás nos preocupemos por ti y por eso guardas tus problemas. Lo que no sabes es que de todos modos sabemos lo que te pasa y nos preocupamos el doble porque te lo guardas. ¿Por qué crees que ayer fui a buscarte¿Acaso crees que si hubiese sabido que querías hacer eso me haría quedado en la casa preparándome para el concierto?... porque yo logré conocerte cómo eres en verdad, cómo piensas, lo que te pasa, lo que sientes…

Si estás tan seguro de todo eso¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme el día que me casaba con Ayaka, si dices que sabías lo que yo sentía?

Ayaka… - sonrió el pelirrosa

* * *

Estuvo muy bueno el concierto de ayer – le decía Ayaka a Hiro

Arigato – le dedicó una sonrisa – mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa, a esta hora es muy peligroso

Está bien

Iban caminando y Ayaka notó en Hiro algo de tristeza. No se atrevió a preguntarle inmediatamente, pero cuando el silencio se hacía incómodo decidió romperlo.

Estás triste... – Hiro la miró y detuvieron su marcha. El pelirrojo suspiró

Vi a Eiri-san hoy – notó cierta reacción en la chica -. Estaba en un parque, huyendo de Shuichi

Él o es una persona muy afectiva, y sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre él y Shuichi le va a costar asimilarlo

¿Aún lo quieres? - Ayaka se sorprendió con la pregunta

¿Es por eso que estás…?

Tú estabas realmente enamorada de él. Se iban a casar, a sabiendas de que él no te quería. Lo viniste a buscar a escondidas, arriesgando incluso tu seguridad – rieron los dos, recordando el incidente de la vez en que se conocieron

El tiempo cura heridas… y con el tiempo se conocen mejores personas… es difícil darse cuenta que uno ya no ama a alguien, que puede llegar otra persona… al principio sabe raro, es como cuando a un niño se le comienza a dar comida entera. Al principio no la comerá, pero cuando crezca va a ser lo único que va a querer comer… y se va a sentir dependiente de eso para sobrevivir… es demasiado parecido a lo que me está pasando

Te creo, Ayaka…

Hiro estaba asombrado del modo de hablar de Ayaka. De repente sintió algo cálido que lo abrazaba. Era la chica, que sonrojadamente se había abrazado al guitarrista, quien le respondió el abrazo y se quedaron así un buen rato.

* * *

… Ayaka es una mujer muy sabia. Ella sabía que los dos éramos iguales, y aunque yo ya me sentía derrotado, ella luchaba. Yo fui porque así lo quiso Ayaka, esas fueron sus condiciones, y yo quise que para los dos todo fuera igual. Si ella luchaba, sabiendo que yo ganaría, yo también luché

No lo tomes como un triunfo

Te gané, y eres lo que más quiero, Yuki…

* * *

Ayaka, yo te…

Shh… - lo hizo callar – las palabras están de más, Hiro… aprende a escuchar el silencio, lo que él te dice, que es más sereno que hablar y te dice mucho más…

Hiro cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento helado corriera a su lado… al lado de Ayaka. Inconscientemente, movió su cabeza hacia delante, sintiendo algo tibio entre sus labios.

* * *

Yuki tomó la cara de su koi con sus manos, como si fuera de frágil porcelana. Acercó su cara a la de él y lo besó dulcemente.

_En donde estés_

_Cuando quiera abrazarte_

_Y como estés ya estoy ahí_

_La luna entre tus labios_

_Soy la luna_

Ambos sintieron cómo el corazón de Yuki se aceleraba. Hace demasiado tiempo que Yuki no sentía eso… o mejor dicho, hace mucho tiempo que Yuki se reprimía ese sentimiento. Jamás imaginó que ese pequeño niño que escribía canciones de amor tan patéticas iba a terminar adueñándose de su corazón, despertándole esos sentimientos tan lindos que tenía ocultos en su corazón, que preso de terror, Yuki jamás quiso despertar. Ese niño había luchado tanto por él y Yuki había sido demasiado ingrato. Yuki rompió el beso.

Gracias – dijo sinceramente el escritor, y se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado esta historia...

_Doy luz para reflejar_

_Soy tú, tú eres yo_

OWARI

N/A¡Aquí un nuevo song-fic! (Amo los song fics) La canción es de Lucybell (chilenos, obvio XD) y se llama "Milagro". Decidí escribir este fic porque hice un AMV con esta canción… y me gustaba harto, y no me había fijado que le pegaba a un fic… además que fue mi primer AMV y la canción quedó ad hoc con esta pareja. Espero les haya gustado mucho el fic, si quieren el AMV me lo piden no más XD… ¡Reviews, onegai! Nos vemos en otro fic!

It's… gravitation


End file.
